Nuestra complicada relacion
by Princesa de la LUna254
Summary: "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" ese el el tipico cliche y como solo eso, un cliche, sasuke no cree en ese tipo de cosas o mas bien no lo quiere ver.. tiene a la mujer mas terca como esposa, siempre desea que ella se vaya para vivir su vida lilbre pero..que tal si este deseo se hiciera realidad?
1. capitulo I

-Sakura hablemos civilizadamente

Dijo Sasuke con su tono de indiferencia mientras miraba a Sakura sacar una maleta y comenzar a poner su ropa

Sakura: de que Sasuke, de que me insultaste a mi y a mi trabajo? De que insultaste a mi co-estrella? O tal vez de que me sacaste a rastras del set solo por tus tontos celos

Decía la famosa Actriz y cantante Sakura Haruno: complexión delgada pero bien moldeada, estatura media, cabello rosado y ojos esmeralda que mostraban enojo hacia su esposo, el dueño de la empresa automotriz mas grande de Japón , Sasuke Uchiha: alto y apuesto de complexión fuerte, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos..sin embargo con un temperamento rudo y competitivo

Sasuke: no me dijiste que harías algo así

Sakura: algo como que!

Sasuke: que dejarias que ese tipo te manoseara!

Sakura: por si no lo sabes es una te-le-no-ve-la, y otra cosa, yo no tengo nada con Naruto

Sasuke: como si fuera a creer algo así Sakura

Sakura: me vale lo que creas!

Sasuke: uy ya salio la actricita! Se sincera por una vez Haruno!

Sakura: jaja no me vengas a hablar de sinceridad que es lo que mas te falta

Sasuke: yo..

Sakura: que pasa Uchiha! Ya no te puedes defender?!

Sasuke: es que...en que pensabas!?

Sakura: cree lo que quieras me importa poco!

Sasuke: eso me gano por no ponerte un hasta aqui !

Sakura: en primera que hacías tu en mi set!

Sasuke: te iba a invitar la cena pero ahora prefiero cenar solo a estar con una cualquiera!

Sakura: -con algunas lagrimas - ah si?

Sasuke: si

Sakura: -secando sus lagrimas- Pues disfruta tu tonta cena y nueva libertad

Dijo Sakura y con algunas lágrimas aun en sus ojos cerro su maleta y dejo su anillo matrimonial en la cama, esa que la noche anterior habían compartido juntos..

Sasuke: adonde crees que vas Sakura

Sakura: no tengo por que decírtelo -saliendo por la puerta hacia su automóvil-

Sasuke: claro que tienes

Sakura: por que piensas eso eh -dijo poniendo su maleta en el portaequipaje-

Sasuke: eres mi esposa

Dijo Sasuke algo molesto cpon sakura apretando el anillo de ella que ahora sostenia en su mano derecha, Sakura cerro el portaequipaje de su convertible negro y bajo un poco su cabeza antes de decir algo que seria desastroso para Sasuke

Sakura: mañana enviare los papeles del divorcio con mi abogada

Sasuke: que? -mirando a sakura aun mas molesto-

Sakura: l..lo que oíste ...no puedo seguir así

Sasuke: no dejare que te vayas tan fácil sakura

Sakura: no te estoy pidiendo permiso Sasuke, me voy

Sakura entro a su auto un poco mas seria mientras que sasuke la miraba tratando de contener la furia que le producía el perder a sakura..se contenía de llorar ya que le parecía humillante..y se contenía de sacar a sakura del auto por la fuerza ya que eso la haría alejarse de el aun más..

Sasuke: vamos sakura..se que no quieres esto, entra a la casa

Sakura: para que, para que me vuelvas a insultar?

Sasuke: Sakura... Hablemos de esto mañana si? Es tarde, además, a donde piensas ir

Sakura: por q no mejor te preocupas por ti mismo, es lo que mejor sabes hacer

Sasuke: huy perdón por querer preocuparme por la mala actriz

Sakura: disculpa?

Sasuke: lo que escuchaste Haruno

Sakura: sabes?

Sasuke: ahora que!

Sakura: yo te amaba mucho mucho...mas que a todo

Sasuke: jaja y eso que

Sakura: Me decia a mi misma 'Amo a mi esposo' cuando estaba con el

Sasuke: siempre lo mismo Haruno

Sakura: sabes?! no hice nada con naruto pero como me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho

Dijo con una sonrisa llena de odio arrancando muy rápido para irse de allí cuanto antes, no soportaba mas...

Condujo por mas de una hora por la gran ciudad, Sasuke tenia razón...no tenia a donde ir, Ino estaba fuera de la ciudad y tenten estaba con su familia en una fiesta ...

Estaciono su automóvil en un hotel, no le quedaba mas si no tenia donde pasar la noche, todo lo que había sucedido ..aun no sabia si era su culpa o la de sasuke, primero ella no le había dicho la escena que grabaría y segundo, la razón había sido evitar lo que ahora estaba pasando. Se sentía de lo peor...apenas una pequeña pelea y ya le había pedido el divorcio, pero de verdad estaba cansada de todo, todos esos años aguantando la indiferencia y arrogancia de sasuke por no mencionar sus malos tratos y ataques de celos ademas de...su infidelidad

Flash back..

A donde iba Sasuke?

Se preguntaba Sakura mientras lo miraba desde una banca en un parque, tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules claro por peluca y pupilentes, ademas, traia un pantalon negro y saco, jaja Sasuke jamas sospecharía de una linda secretaria..

Sostenía un café caliente, ideal para el frío que hacia ese día..

Sasuke se había marchado temprano con el pretexto de una importante reunión y Sakura sin dudar se había dispuesto a preparar su disfraz, sabia su ubicación exacta, no estanba siendo paranoica? No, eso no era paranoia comparada con todo lo que Sasuke hacia para monitorearla y gracias a dios que se le había ocurrido disfrazarse por que si no el ya sabría que ella estaba allí ..

Naruto: a quien espías Haruno-san

Sakura: e..eh!

Miro hacia atras sorprendida mientras el lindo rubio se inclinaba un poco quedando a su altura..

Sakura: U..Uzumaki-kun me asustaste

Naruto: jaja perdón, es solo que me pareció raro verte por aquí

Sakura: jaja si...

Naruto: por que estas vestida así?

Sakura: eh..bueno yo...

Naruto: Aaaa! No me digas que eres una espía en cubierto!

Grito emocionado el ojiazul mientras las demás personas se giraban a verla sorprendidos, no pudo hacer mas que reír nerviosamente a esa acusación por parte de su co-estrella sin embargo a lo lejos pudo ver que Sasuke la miraba de reojo y se acercaba a ellos parándose a pocos metros

Sakura: jaja no Uzumaki-kun, no soy espía

Naruto: waaa que mal, hubiera sido emocionante ver tu cuartel secreto y los rayos espia

Sakura: jaja lo siento Uzumaki..

Naruto: puedes llamarme Naruto

Sakura: entonces tu llámame ...

Se detuvo de golpe..debería decirle su nombre con Sasuke detrás de ellos? No, seria muy arriesgado..

Naruto: sucede algo saku..

Sakura: eh naruto te parece si vamos por un café? Es solo que aquí no me siento cómoda

Naruto: claro s..

Sakura: perfecto, te parece el de haya?

Dijo señalando un café frente al parque donde tendría una vista perfecta de lo que hacia Sasuke quien por otro lado no dejaba de mirarla..reconocía a esa mujer pero de donde? Algo en ella se le hacia extrañamente familiar y por alguna razón le molestaba verla agarrada del brazo de aquel rubio..pero..porque? Era como si fuera sakura pero esa mujer era completamente diferente físicamente..aunque solo por sus ojos y cabello ya que hasta su estatura se parecía ..

Seria? No, sakura estaba en el centro comercial..como lo sabia? Tenia informantes por todas partes, pues si algo estaba claro era que nunca dejaría a SU mujer en manos de otro hombre..

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba con el rubio hasta aquel café..

Naruto: me dirás por que no dejaste que pronunciara tu nombre?

Sakura: naruto..bah..te sonara raro

Naruto: mas raro que verte con ese saco?

Sakura: hey! Mi saco es lindo!

Dijo con las mejillas infladas lo cual provoco cierta ternura en el ojiazul quien solo soltó una risita mientras entraban y tomaban asiento en una mesa con vista al parque..

Sakura: de que te ríes

Naruto: es que tenias tus mejillas como las de una ardilla

Sakura: no es gracioso!

Naruto: si lo es

Sakura: hm

Naruto: no te enfades, es solo que te veías adorable

Sakura: esa..n..no es una excusa

Naruto: pero vamos..dime, no me reiré

Sakura: es solo que..

Suspiro sakura ahora con un aura triste que provoco que la risa del rubio se apagara y pasara a ser mas serio

Naruto: que sucede sakura-chan?

Sakura: es solo que..estoy siguiendo a mi esposo

Naruto: estas casada?!

Sakura: eh? No lo sabias?

Naruto: no..quien es?

Sakura: Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto: oh, el de los autos?

Sakura: si..de verdad no sabias?

Naruto: es solo que todos te llamamos Haruno

Sakura: si..

Naruto: no te gusta Uchiha?

Sakura: no es eso

Naruto: entonces? Si usaras su apellido podri..

Sakura: no naruto

Naruto: eh..?

Sakura: no dejare que el manipule mi carrera con su apellido..

Naruto: pero podrias ..

Sakura: no quiero ayuda ni de el ni de nadie, brillare por mi misma

Sonrió decidida la peligrosa provocando una sonrisa cálida en el rubio quien supo de inmediato que jamas había visto a una mujer tan fantástica como la que tenia sentada frente a el..tan extrabagante pero sencilla, tan delicada y a la vez ruda y con un alma fuerte y mas brillante que las estrellas del firmamento ..

Naruto: eres admirable sakura-chan..

Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo sinceramente mientras miraba a los niños jugar provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la actriz..

Naruto: te apoyaré

Concreto mientras giraba hacia ella ahora un poco mas serio y decidido haciendo que esta sonriera con ternura y lo abrazara

Sakura: gracias..muchas gracias Naruto

Naruto: no es nada s..Ichigo-chan

Sakura: ichigo?

Naruto: así es, recuerda que somos espías y ellos no pueden usar sus nombres reales

Dijo guiñándole el ojo de manera coqueta mientras ella se sonrojaba..

Naruto: oh oh! Puedo también usar un disfraz?

Sakura: jaja okey

Fin flash back..


	2. Capitulo II

Aun lo recordaba, desde ese día el rubio y ella salían a espiar a sasuke...hasta que ocurrió lo inesperado..lo encontraron..ese había sido su mejor y peor día en la vida...

Flash back..

Era un día lluvioso como todas las tardes de primavera, habían pasado apenas unas semanas y habían descubierto que Sasuke solo entraba a un hotel y no salia hasta la hora en que regresaba a casa donde "se encontraba" Sakura esperándolo con la cena lista..

Ese día naruto y sakura lo habían seguido sigilosamente hasta un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, ese día la pelirrosa tenia una peluca oscura y pupilentes azules, mientras que naruto tenia una peluca castaño claro y unos pupilentes verdes, cosa que les llevo horas ya que naruto no quería ponérselos; ambos vestidos de una pareja de motociclistas y obviamente con la moto de naruto, todo estaba cubierto, sasuke creía que sakura estaba grabando en el studio así que no sospecharía de esa pareja..

Naruto: hey preciosura

Sakura: si bizcocho?

Decía sakura, no se había molestado por como naruto la había llamado, después de todo eso era parte de sus dizfraces, definitivamente deberían darles un premio, sakura se giro a ver a naruto quien venia de la barra con dos bebidas y se sentaba a su lado..

Naruto: pelusa a las 12

Dijo naruto tomando un poco de su cerveza, "pelusa" era el sobrenombre que le habían puesto a Sasuke por el negro de su cabello, era algo gracioso así que sakura río un poco

Sakura: lo siento, lo siento jajaja es que..pelusa

Naruto: lo se, es gracioso..

Sakura: y dime bizcocho, que me trajiste?

Naruto: un cisne, licor de cereza, algo de ron..

Decía el r..castaño mientras observaba el trago que había traído para sakura, giro su vista hacia ella al terminar de describirlo..por que sakura tenia que amar a pelusa con todo su corazón? Si tan solo ella le correspondiera podrían huir juntos, aunque..tal vez...con el tiempo..podría ganarse su corazón no? Pensaba ilusionado cuando sakura le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su codo..

Naruto: eh..si? -se giro y la miro a los ojos-

Sakura: oh perdón, estabas distraído, decía que esta delicioso

Naruto: si..supuse que te gustaría

Dijo sonriente sin embargo noto que cierto pelinegro los observaba, se miraba..molesto? Sonrió de lado, una idea le había cruzado la mente..miro a sakura a los ojos ..

Naruto: te he dicho que te vez hermosa?

Sakura: jaja tres veces hoy bizcocho

Naruto: pues es cierto, te vez hermosa preciosura

Sakura: g..gracias -pronuncio sonrojada-

Naruto: mira yo..te he querido decir..bueno..este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos..he sentido algo raro cuando te miro..

Estaba a punto de decir lo que imaginaba ella?! Naruto se le iba a declarar? Dios, que debería hacer?! A decir verdad ella también sentía algo por él, lo sabia, sin embargo estaba casada...y conociendo a sasuke jamas la dejaría irse tan fácilmente..por ahora lo mejor seria escucharlo..

Naruto: no había sentido esto antes pero..creo que me estoy enamorando de ti..-dijo mirándola algo sonrojado, ella estaba en silencio y al asegurarse de que sasuke estuviera lejos, le susurro- sakura?

Sakura: yo..no se que decirte

Naruto: tranquila..no tienes por que..

Sakura: yo también siento eso pero..estoy casada y ..

Decía sin embargo no había podido terminar de hablar ya que los labios de su compañero estaban sobre los suyos..había sido inesperado sin embargo ella había correspondido al instante, sus labios eran suaves y calidos..tan diferentes a los de sasuke..fríos y secos..solo raras veces húmedos..

Estaba feliz, ella le había correspondido..no era como esperaba su primer beso con ella pero lo dulce de sus labios lo hacia olvidar todo..eran suaves, lo mas dulce que había probado.. Se separo de ella besando amorosamente su labio inferior y se sorprendió al ver que ella le sonreía algo sonrojada..

Naruto: lo siento..yo..

Sakura: no te preocupes

Naruto: es solo que..

Trataba de explicarse de mil formas aun sin notar que la joven comenzaba a reírhasta que ella habia puesto su dedo en los labios de el silenciandolo...

Naruto: eh?

Sakura: te parece si dejamos esto por hoy y vamos a comer? Yo invito

Dijo con una enorme sonrisa contagiando a naruto quien asintió y se levanto de la mesa..

Naruto: por supuesto, pero antes iré al sanitario, me esperas aqui o quieres que te de las llaves de la moto?

Sakura: te esperare aquí

Naruto: regreso rápido

Decía el rubio mientras se alejaba sonriente..lo contrario a un pelinegro quien los había visto molesto, por que a todos los lugares donde iba sentía que estaba sakura? Y aun peor..sentía que estaba con otro hombre, apenas esa chica motociclista había llegado habia comenzado a sentir que sakura estaba..pero era imposible, sakura estaba en el estudio grabando su canción...así que..quien era esa chica del bar?

Naruto se había ido apenas hace unos minutos sin embargo ella aun estaba en shock..ese beso la había dejado aturdida..había sentido algo raro..algo que jamas había experimentado, tal vez ..amor? Sonrio un poco, naruto y sasuke eran tan diferentes como el sol y la luna...y definitivamente a ella le gustaba mas él sol..

Saco de su bolso un pequeño espejo y un brillo labial, naruto había hecho de su maquillaje un desastre..se retocó con algo de brillo labial sin embargo al guardar todo de nuevo miro frente a ella una escena que le rompió el corazón..sasuke estaba besando a una joven rubia..

Sakura: sasuke..

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y fue entonces que escucho una voz familiar a su lado..

Naruto: nos vamos preciosura? -dijo sonriendo sin e!mbargoo al ver sus lágrimas se agacho a abrazarla- ...estas bien?

Sakura: yo..sasuke..

Intentaba decir sakura y fue entonces que naruto giro su vista notando la asquerosa escena que estaba dando el Uchiha, lo miro molesto y ayudo a sakura a levantarse ..

Naruto: vamonos...no tienes por que ver esto

Susurro molesto mientras la sacaba de aquel bar ante la mirada del pelinegro, por que esa mujer estaba llorando? Y por que eso lo había destrozado?...

Fin flash back ..

Aun podía escuchar como se había roto su corazón ese día y el alivio que había sentido cuando naruto la había tomado en brazos y sacado de ese horrible bar..recordaba todo como si hubiera sido ayer..ese día después de que naruto la sacara del bar la había llevado a su apartamento, ya que ella no quería regresar a casa, había llorado en su hombro la mitad de la noche y la otra mitad había bebido con el, al final ella se había quedado a dormir allí con naruto y al día siguiente como había esperado tenia miles de llamadas perdidas de sasuke..


End file.
